Dib's Mistake
by Sugar Raider
Summary: Dib meets his dream girl, I hate this story soooo much. I should delete it!


Dib walked into Ms. Bitters classroom, despising every minute that was soon to come. He took his usual seat next to Zim's and threw him a long, penetrative glare.  
  
"Filthy stinkbeast." Zim muttered under his breath.  
  
At that moment a small girl walked into their room. Clad in a dark purple shirt and gray skirt she looked around the room nervously for a place to sit. The girl turned and faced Ms. Bitters gingerly.  
  
"Uh...get some encyclopedias...place 'em where ya want and sit there. I could care less." The girl bit her lip and gathered 5 encyclopedia's all too big for her to carry, so she dragged them instead. She ended up sitting on the left side of a dark haired boy named Dib. She ran a pale hand through her golden brown hair and sighed. Dib kept glancing over at her, and she could feel his gaze on hers.  
  
Ms. Bitters tapped her desk furiously with a metal ruler.  
  
"Shut up you midgets. SHUT UP!!!" she screamed at the class came to a halt.  
  
"We a have a new student....uh...Net...or Ned or something.."  
  
"Neb..." the girl interrupted the teacher quietly.  
  
"Fine, Neb. Don't show her respect as you dirty little brats might do. Continue to scramble about your moronic and pathetic lives." her cold tone seized Neb and she inhaled warily.  
  
The day went on as any other day goes, but not for Dib. Dib noticed something different about Neb. The way she moved and the way she just sat there, she was different from the other girls in his class.  
  
"Alright you scum beavers, time for your weekly newspaper assignment. Cut out 5 articles and write about them, do what you want I could care less. Grab one of your kind and OFF TO WORK!" she yelled and then pulled out a book entitled, "Sex-Getting Back the Spice."  
  
Dib looked around the room for a possible partner when he saw Neb.  
  
"Would...you like to work with me?" he raised his brows silently waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sure." Neb replied monotonously.  
  
But Zim was noticing something. 'Hmmm...' he thought, 'it seams as though Dib weakens for that wormbaby....could this be? Maybe with this distraction....I could seize him...he'd be miiiiine. Miiiine! Is this what his weakening is? Muaha....MUAHAHAHAHA!' Zim was so into his thought that he realized he was laughing out loud and the whole class had turned to stare at him, except Miss Bitters who was too enthralled in her book.  
  
"I laugh at you, allllll of you! Ha!" the class rolled their eyes and went back to working. Except Zim, who was busy with his plan.  
  
The day ended and Dib ran out of skool eagerly to catch up with Neb. He tapped her on the back and she turned around nervously.  
  
"Oh, hi Dib." Dib smiled.  
  
"Hi Neb....um....you know how we never finished our newspaper assignment?" Dib swallowed and tried to look suave.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. Since your new maybe you could come over to my house and we could....uh...work on it?" Neb smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"That would be nice Dib." and she turned and continued on her way home.  
  
Zim crept out from behind the jungle gym.  
  
"Aha...he crawls with the leeches...muaha, I shall attack soooon......sooooooon." Zim ran home on that cold autumn day.  
  
The door slammed open and GIR jumped out from behind the robotic mom.  
  
"Hello Sir. I made a duucckkiie!" Zim looked up and raised an eyebrow at GIR. He held a wooden...thing in his hands....didn't look much like a 'duckie' to him.  
  
"And where did you learn...uh...that GIR?" GIR beamed and hugged the 'duckie'.  
  
"Kitty Bartholomew...on TV!!" Zim rolled his eyes and threw off his lenses and wig.  
  
"GIR....come quick....I have found the weakening!" Zim raised a finger in the air and flushed himself down the toilet while GIR scuttled after.  
  
"Oooh....quack, quack....haha....quack!" GIR bounced up and down and knocked into Zim.  
  
"GIR put the stupid wooden thing away!" GIR clutched the duckie.  
  
"Duckie!"  
  
"Yes...the duckie....give it to me!" GIR sniffled.  
  
"GIR...I mean it...give me....the...." GIR and Zim pulled on either side of the...thing.  
  
"DUCKIE!!" Zim finished, as it flew into the air and hit the ground with a loud thump and broke into pieces. GIR ran to his duckie and and hugged the pieces, whimpering.  
  
"Come on GIR" Zim sighed.  
  
He ran to his computer and began a database search.  
  
"Hmmm....it says here that the male species will go to great lengths to save their female love. Even sacrifice themselves! Ha HAH!! Peeeeeerrfffect....GIR...get me the Clasper.....geeeet it!" Zim laughed insanely to himself as GIR ran and got the small device.  
  
"Ooohh....what does the shiny red thing doooo?"  
  
"GIR....don't touch it GIR."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. Now hand it to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I neeeed it!"  
  
"Why?" GIR blinked at Zim and he grabbed it harshly out it's shiny metal....hand....things.  
  
"Good....noooow...todaaaaaay, Dib will MEEEET his DOOOOOOM!" GIR hopped off as Zim sat laughing....and...well...laughing!  
  
Meanwhile, Dib was waiting nervously on the couch where Gaz sat watching TV.  
  
"Do...do...you think she'll come?" Dib glanced around the room psychotically. Gaz rolled her eyes and cringed, the thought of her brother...well....just the thought of her brother made her sick.  
  
When the doorbell finally rang Dib jumped about 5 feet in the air.  
  
"Oh my gosh...it's her!" He ran to the door and began muttering to himself to gather up courage.  
  
Then...he opened the door. There Neb stood, she clutched a notebook and her hair was in tight pigtails.  
  
"Come in...N...Neb." She walked in and looked around.  
  
"Should we get started?"  
  
"Sure..come on....my room is upstairs."  
  
They sat on the floor staring at the newspaper, they both knew they hardly had any work to do.  
  
"So....Neb..." Neb smiled back at Dib.  
  
"Nice room. I like it."  
  
"I like you." Dib's hand flew to his mouth.  
  
"I mean...I'm sure I would like your room....not you....your room. Though I doooo like you....but I mean...." Neb shut Dib up by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I like you too." Dib began to lean closer to Neb, their lips were just about to touch when they heard Dib's back window shatter. Dib flew around and glared. There stood Zim...a little box lay in his hands.  
  
"Haha...human....I know your filthy weakness!" Dib stood in front of Neb, shielding her.  
  
"You can't hurt us Zim.....we know of your alien ways.....I'll get you!" Neb's eyes became wide and she blinked at the two feuding.  
  
"What's going on?" Neb became curious and walked over to Zim.  
  
"No.....don't go near him Neb!" Dib tried to warn Neb...but it was too late. Zim had pressed the shiny red button that GIR had been so intent upon. The box opened up and clasped Neb, she began to scream loudly.  
  
"Dib...help!" the box turned into an iron wrought square and Neb tried frantically to escape, but to no measure could she get out.  
  
"Zim...let her go!!!"  
  
"Filthy human stinkbeast....she's mine now....MIIIIINE! Unless....we can make a deal!" Dib was skeptical. "What Zim?"  
  
"I'll hand over Neb....for you." Of course Zim was lying, he by no means would let Neb go...it was two for one.  
  
"I....I don't know!" They all turned to see the door creak open and a little robot run into the room.  
  
"Sir I was looooking for you! I made you 'nother duckie! Seeeee?" this time it actually did look a bit like a duckie. Dib crinkled his nose at GIR.  
  
"I should assume you'd bring a stupid robot to help you in kidnapping."  
  
"GIR....I told you not to come....go HOME GIR....right now!"  
  
"But don't you loooove me, master?" GIR's eyes lit up before Zim could answer as he saw the red button on the cage Neb was trapped in.  
  
"Ooohh...shiiiiiny!"  
  
"No GIR...NO!!!" Zim tried to stop GIR but before he could lay a hand on him GIR had pressed the button, and Neb was released.  
  
"Damn you GIR! Look what you did!! It's ruiiiined!" GIR hopped around the room.  
  
"Shiny...shine shine shiiiiiny." he sung, bouncing off the walls.  
  
Zim pressed the button on the small box and waited for something to happen, but nothing did.  
  
Neb was curled up behind Dib, hoping to be saved.  
  
Zim repeatedly pressed the red button...but nothing happened.  
  
"DAMN!! DAMN THEM AND THEIR LIFETIME WARRANTY!" he threw the box on the ground and glared at Dib.  
  
"I'll get you, you earth scum. One day I'll get you!" and with that Zim had hopped out of the room window. Dib and Neb stood still, taking in all that had happened.  
  
GIR ran to pick up his duckie and waved goodbye.  
  
"Byyyee!" and he followed after Zim.  
  
"Well...that was....interesting." Dib sat on his bed and sighed. Neb just stood in shock.  
  
"Where did we leave off?" and she smiled as Dib came to realize what they were about to do before Zim had interrupted with a hefty plan. Dib felt her lips press against his, and he smiled lightly. 


End file.
